


Candid Moment

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Derek and Stiles are adorable, Derek hates parties, Derek is a romantic, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, Laura is a great matchmaker, M/M, Stiles can sing, mentions of homophobia and racism, the Hales enjoy throwing parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So this is the unconventional guy that you decided to hire because our parent’s friends are highly traditional and seem to not only be racist, but homophobic also. Good going Laura” Derek snorted, fixing his hair. He usually wore his hair spiked when he was by himself, but being a hale meant that he would have to have his hair neat and slicked back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candid Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this song and I just had a random spur of inspiration. So I created this. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> If you're wondering about this song used in this: Stacey Kent - I've Got A Crush On You.
> 
> I changed the pitch on the song so that you could get a feel of how Stiles would sound: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ut3A3rBbNA

**Chapter One**

It was one of those nights where a man could look upon the stars and contemplate and theorise about all of the wonders of the world. As much as Derek Hale wanted to take a midnight stroll on this clear night, he was dragged into one of the infamous parties that were held yearly and being a part of the Hale family meant that he was obligated to attend. The male was accustomed to wearing formal attire, but if he had a choice he would enjoy a day of wearing nothing but slacks.  
“Derek! The singer is about to come out. This is the singer that I was talking about.” Laura said as she tried to get her younger brother’s attention.

“So this is the unconventional guy that you decided to hire because our parent’s friends are highly traditional and seem to not only be racist, but homophobic also. Good going Laura” Derek snorted, fixing his hair. He usually wore his hair spiked when he was by himself, but being a hale meant that he would have to have his hair neat and slicked back.

“Well, they’re technically not friends of our parents.” Laura sighed, “They just enjoy our parties. It’s about time those rude ass people dealt with reality.”

“If you really think it’s going to do anything, I applaud your effort.” Derek grinned, earning a light glare from his older sister.

“You of all people should appreciate this.” Laura groaned, “You’re pretty fluid when it comes to relationship.”

“Well, I like to think that I date people that I am attracted to. Gender has nothing to do with anything.” Derek laughed, rubbing his sister’s shoulders. When Derek’s eyes caught the honey whisky eyes of the male on the stage, his breath caught in his throat. This male was far too attractive, his eyes like warm honey and his face kissed with moles that reminded Derek of the constellations on a clear night. When the male started to sing, Derek was sure he couldn’t breathe.

_I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie_  
All the day and night-time  
Hear me sigh  
I never had the least notion  
That I could fall with so much emotion 

_Could you coo?_  
Could you care  
For a cunning cottage we could share?  
The world will pardon my mush  
'Cause I've got a crush, my baby, on you 

_How glad the many millions of Timothy’s and William’s_  
Would be to capture me  
But you had such persistence,  
You wore down my resistance  
I fell, and it was swell 

_You're my big and brave and handsome Romeo  
How I won you, I shall never, never know_

_It's not that you're attractive_  
But, oh, my heart grew active  
When you came into view 

_I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie_  
All the day and night-time  
Hear me sigh  
I never had the least notion  
That I could fall with so much emotion 

_Could you coo?_  
Could you care  
For a cunning cottage we could share?  
The world will pardon my mush  
'Cause I've got a crush, my baby, on you 

_Yes I've got a crush, my baby, on you._

When the male stopped singing, the room broke out into cheers. His voice was so soothing that everyone seemed to be bewitched by this singer on stage.  
“If you really want, I can introduce you to him.” Laura smiled knowingly into her glass of wine.

“I really don’t want you to trouble him.” Derek sighed, he knew that his sister was very well aware of his attraction to the male.

It came as no surprise when Laura dragged her brother to meet the male. Laura smiled politely as she disrupted the male from his little break.  
“Hey Stiles. Let me introduce you to my brother.” Laura smiled, indicating to her brother.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Laura’s brother.” Stiles smiled, holding his hand out for a handshake.

“You can call me Derek.” Derek insisted, taking a hold of the male’s hand. The green eyed male would be lying if he said he didn’t feel anything from the firm handshake. The tips of his fingertips tingled and his hand gradually became sweaty.

“I hate to be blunt.” Stiles started, “But would you like to take a spontaneous walk with me?”

“You’re willing to take a walk with a complete stranger?” Derek teased, “But I am open to the idea.”

“What he means to say is that he would love to go with you.” Laura laughed, liking the way this evening was turning out for her younger brother. It was a known fact that Derek hated events like these.

The only thing Derek could seem to think about was the fact that there was an attractive male walking by his side on this beautiful night. The two walked silently as the mostly empty streets seemed to release an air of tranquility.  
“So what is it that you do Mr Hale?” Stiles questioned, breaking the silence.

“I’m helping my mother with her business.” Derek answered, “And I insist that you call me Derek.”

“I’ve always admired your mother. To destroy social standards so easily. Only a woman as great as Talia Hale could demolish gender roles.” Stiles smiled, “So Derek, is your mother training you to take over the business?”

“My mother is a strong lady. She insists that love is a strong part of the person she is.” Derek added, he adored his mother. He adored his family.

“Do you think love makes a person stronger?” Stiles asked curiously, looking at his feet.

“I like to believe it does. But I won’t be able to answer that question until I experience it myself.” Derek responded, turning to face the other male. He tilted the other male’s face to look at him. Derek could definitely get lost in those eyes.

“It shan’t take you long to find that person.” Stiles laughed, trying to divert his eyes from the attractive male before him.

“Are you flirting with me?” Derek teased, “So Stiles, you seem to know a lot about me. Don’t you think it’s time you shared some information about yourself.”

“I like the way you think.” Stiles snorted, “As you know I go by Stiles. I am the Sheriff’s son, I am sure you have heard of my father. He is rather infamous in this area. And I should let you know that I am not a professional singer, I just like to sing as a hobby. I’m actually in training to become a detective.”

“So you’re Sheriff Stilinski’s son.” Derek grinned, “Stiles Stilinski, what a strange name.”

“Stiles is my nickname. Not many people are given the luxury of knowing my actual name. Far too difficult for them to pronounce.” Stiles laughed, “I’m tired of people butchering my name.”

“I wish I could say that I have the same predicament as you, but I’m afraid I can’t. Derek is far too much of a common name for most to have difficulties pronouncing.” Derek smiled, “So would it be rude if I were to steal a kiss from you tonight?”

“It would be rude.” Stiles joked, “But I don’t think it would be that big of a deal if I were to willingly give you a kiss.”

“This is the part where you stop talking and kiss me.” Derek noted, earning a hearty laugh from the other male.

The first touch of lips they experienced was gentle, just a touch. But Derek wanted to make a lasting impression, something that would make the male want to stay in contact with him and hopefully one day be his lover. So just when Stiles was about to break the kiss, Derek dipped Stiles’ head back and deepened the kiss. It was long and sweet. If there was anything Derek was sure of, he was an amazing kisser and he hoped that his abilities would work on this peculiar male that his lips were locked with. When the two finally broke the kiss, honey brown eyes opened in turn making Derek’s own autumn eyes melt.  
“Well, Mr Hale. You’re definitely one to leave an impression.” Stiles laughed breathlessly.

“As are you, Mr Stilinski. I hope that we can continue this over some lunch one day?” Derek asked curiously, he wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass him by.

“I’ll take you up on that.” Stiles smiled, pressing a final kiss against Derek’s own before turning to leave.

“Goodnight Stiles.” Derek yelled after the male. The green eyed male was hoping for many more instances in which he could enjoy the company of this bewitching male. And that night was the night that Derek couldn’t get the image of whisky eyes out of his mind, his head was plagued with the other male. The young adult could willingly say that he was happy to have enjoyed a sleepless night for once.

**Fin**


End file.
